Agumon
Agumon is the Digimon partner of Max Hunter, the main protagonist of Power Rider D-Tamer. In battle, he lends his powers to Max, enabling him to become D-Tamer Agu. History Personality Abilities *'Pepper Breath': Spits flame breath from his mouth to attack the opponent. **'Aerial Pepper Breath"' *'Sharp Claws': Attacks with claws. *'Spirit Fire': Shoots a small blast of fire from his mouth. *'CrossFire': Gathers power & then either bites foe or slashes them with claws. *'Triple Bird Flame': Performs "Pepper Breath" alongside two other Agumon, fusing the three flames into a gigantic fireball. *'Claw Uppercut' *'Claw Attack' **'Claw Attack Combo' *'Dynamite Kick' *'Fire Breath' *'Pepper Burner': Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in his mouth & then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. Levels ---- Koromon= Koromon is the In-Training form of Agumon. Though unable to battle, he can produce bubbles from his mouth to intimidate opponents. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Produces bubbles from his mouth to intimidate the opponent. *'Frothy Spit': Spits acid foam at an enemy. *'Poison Bubbles': Shoots out poison bubbles. - VictoryGreymon= VictoryGreymon is an Ultra form Agumon can assume. A subspecies of WarGreymon, whose body is clad in the armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", VictoryGreymon easily wields his gigantic crushing sword "Dramon Breaker", & is the "Dragon Warrior of Heroes" that fights against his opponents with unique sword techniques. Whenever Max uses VictoryGreymon's DigiCard, he can access his power as D-Tamer VictoryGrey. Attacks *'Dramon Breaker': Performs a heroic sword technique with the Dramon Breaker in which he strikes the opponent, instead of slashing, pulverizing them. *'Trident Terra': Splits the Dramon Breaker & equips the pieces to his arm, takes all the energy within the atmosphere & concentrates it into the tips of its sword, then fires it. *'Victory Charge': Performs a unique sword technique with the Dramon Breaker which reflects an opponent's attack. *'Victory Shield': Unites the shells equipped on his back into a shield, which he wields. }} - AncientGreymon= AncientGreymon is a Mega form Agumon can assume. Possessing the attribute of "Flame", he is one of the Ten Legendary Warriors that saved the ancient Digital World. A Mega who existed only in the distant past, it is told that AncientGreymon's strength surpasses that of current Megas, & he is certainly a "Mega" being. AncientGreymon's abilities were later passed on to the "Dragon Digimon" of the Greymon-species. Whenever Max uses AncientGreymon's DigiCard, he can access his power as D-Tamer AncientGrey. Attacks * Terra Tornado: Gathers the spirit of the land & creates a tornado to swallow up the opponent & blow them away. * Omni Burst: Induces a super-detonation over the surrounding kilometers alongside an intense flash. * Omni Corona - Samudramon= Samudramon is a Mega form Agumon can assume. Samudramon increases his strength as he wins battles, & is a subspecies of the Greymon-species. Samudramon's uniquely shaped "Cross Slicer" swords, which he acquired due to his combat experience, leave behind eerie tracks of light, & it is said that anything that comes in contact with those tracks will be cut to pieces. Whenever Max uses Samudramon's DigiCard, he can access his power as D-Tamer Samudra. Attacks * Cross Slicer: Uses his Cross Slicer swords to leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut anything that comes in contact with them to pieces. * Terra Reactor: Concentrates all the energy within the atmosphere, & then detonates it. * CrossFire Attack: Fuses the two Cross Slicer swords, which causes the eerie tracks of light to converge all at once, allowing Samudramon to attack distant enemies. }} - Virus= This corrupt version of MetalGreymon occurs when his DigiCard is infected with a Virus. His offensive power is said to equal that of a single nuclear warhead. Attacks *'Giga Blaster': Fires missiles from the hatch on part of his chest. *'Mega Claw': Launches his tethered metal claw off his arm to slash or wrap up enemies. *'Metal Slash': Slashes with its claw. *'Flame of Fury': Unleashes a wave of fire from his claw. *'Booster Claw' *'Megaton Punch' }} }} }} - SkullGreymon= SkullGreymon is a corrupt Ultimate form Agumon can assume. A skeletal version of Greymon, SkullGreymon loses all senses of sanity & becomes a violent berserker. As he doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance his combat instinct, SkullGreymon's existence is a threat to other Digimon. Whenever Max uses SkullGreymon's DigiCard, he can access his power & become D-Tamer SkullGrey. Attacks *'Dark Shot': Launches an organic missile from its spinal cord. **'Double Dark Shot' *'Buffalo Breathe': A purple breath that paralyzes an opponent. *'Skull Destroy': Fires missiles. *'Oblivion Bird': A barrage of organic missiles from his spine. Recent research has achieved Digivolution of the Oblivion Bird which is an improvement of these missiles including a tracking system & a better power & scope. - Chaosdromon= Chaosdromon is an Ultra form Agumon can assume. His body, which is made of "Red Digizoid" that was repurified from the virtual super-metal Chrome Digizoid & increased just its hardness, deflects every attack & destroys everything. Also, the version of the program that was set in Chaodromon's DigiCore automatically performs improvements to make him even more destructive. Whenever Max uses Chaosdromon's DigiCard, he can access his power & become D-Tamer Chaosdro. Attacks * Hyper Attack: Fires a superdreadnought-class energy wave from his two artillery cannons. * Destroyed Hook: Shoots an organic missile from his right hand, that injects a virus on the victim, making them melt. *'Chaos Crusher' }} }} }} - Centarumon= Centaurmon is a Champion form Agumon can assume, a half-man, half-beast Digimon with a humanoid upper body & a bestial lower body. His body is protected by a hard substance secreted onto the surface from his insides, & his right arm has fused to become one with his weapon. The ducts extending from Centarumon's back spout high-pressure vapor, allowing him to move at near-sonic speed, though only for an instant. Centarumon has an outstanding defense, attack, & speed. Whenever Max uses Centarumon's DigiCard, he can access his power & become D-Tamer Centaru. Attacks *'Solar Ray': Uses the Hunting Cannon, which has become one with his right arm. It is near impossible to evade this attack. However, because this attack expends a large amount of energy, Centarumon avoids battle whenever possible. *'Jet Kick' *'Heat Uppercut' *'Energy Ray': Fires a solar ball of light. - Meramon= Meramon is a Champion form Agumon can assume. He is shrouded in crimson flames over his entire body. As a Digimon generated from the defensive "Firewall" which prevents illegal entries from the Internet & the like, Meramon possesses a violent temperament like the flames that envelop his body & tries to incinerate everything he touches. Whenever Max uses Meramon's DigiCard, he can access his power & become D-Tamer Mera. Attacks *'Fireball': Flares up both of his arms, knocking away the opponent. *'Blazing Flames': Fires multiple small fireballs. *'Fire Fist': Engulfs his hand in fire & punches the opponent. *'Magma Blast': Emits magma rocks that rain upon his opponents. *'Heat Wave' *'Heat Knuckle': Strikes the enemy with a flaming fist. }} - SkullMeramon= SkullMeramon is an Ultimate form Agumon can assume. His body is surrounded by intensely hot flames. Because the heat of SkullMeramon's flames is more intense than Meramon, the licking flames have taken a blue color. Both SkullMeramon's attack & defense strength are improved & with his intense destructive force of its flames he is a tough Digimon. Fire Digimon are weak to water & ice, but in the face of SkullMeramon's flames, water & ice just evaporate. Whenever Max uses SkullMeramon's DigiCard, he can access his power to become D-Tamer SkullMera. Attacks *'Metal Fireball': Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from his mouth. Alternatively, SkullMeramon fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent. *'Chain of Pain': Uses one of the chains on his body as a whip. *'Blazing Iron Whip': Uses many chains as whips. }} }} }} }} Digivolution Chart Notes Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Allies Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Monsters Category:Reptile Monsters